


Sacrifice

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Modification, M/M, Orgasm, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi is a prince willing to save his planet, but to do so he has to sneak out of his home and seek out a god who might be willing to help him. </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I make money off it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

The once red sky was now streaked with dark shades of blues and purples that were so deep in color they almost bled black. The red sun that once kept the sky a beautiful rich color of reds and sometimes gold was nowhere to be seen. It had disappeared as if someone had snatched it in the night. 

The inhabitants of Sharingan feared deeply for the existence of their planet, as it was obvious it was dying. They had sought answers from the elderly and the high priests, but no one seemed to have a clue as to why the planet was struggling to survive. So the people began to pray to every deity they knew of. And when it was obvious the prayers were not being answered, they began to offer sacrifices. 

As they prepared altars and offered their gifts to the gods, the people noticed with each ritual seen in the public eye, their planet only suffered more. So then began the practice of sacrifice in their home, they offered up everything they had to divine an answer to save their ailing home. But still no answer came to them, the condition of Sharingan was growing worse each passing day. The sky continued to darken as the dirt quit nourishing the plants and the rivers were running thin for water. They had only stored so few containers of the precious resource, the normally hot atmosphere of Sharingan evaporated water daily. As the people realized they were running out of supplies, riots broke out in the village, fights over the necessities were a common sight as dirt flowed through the air to choke them. 

The monarch family of the planet, the Uchiha clan, studied what was happening to their people, offering much needed aid when they could. Night and day they searched for answers within the libraries of their many spacious homes. But as time wore on, no answer could be found in the many scrolls that lined the libraries walls. In the history of their fairly young planet, no circumstance such as this had been uncovered. It was with heavy hearts they relayed the news to their subjects, claiming that nothing could help their dying planet now. The riots only grew more violent after the announcement had been made, crowds attempting to storm the great marble palaces in hopes of some secretly stashed food and water. 

A young man dressed in dyed linens watched everyday as his planet and people died everyday. He would not wear the heavy gold jewelry that was befitting of his station, choosing to suffer much like his people. The days were counting down and it was now only a matter of time before they all ceased to exist. 

The thought did not rest well with Itachi of the Uchiha. He was of the belief they were missing some critical detail, something that was obvious, which could save Sharingan from its demise. As he gazed out over the red and dusty planet, Itachi couldn’t help but remember how the planet had looked with their giant red sun lighting the surface and giving life to the planet. It was an old legend, even though the planet was still young. The incident happened in the early days, after life had sprung up from the surface and the people began to live their daily lives. 

But the planet had been unstable and under great stress, a young man set out on a journey to try and repair the damage done to the planet. The journey was lost in the years that came after the legend, melting away with time as they changed and morphed into something that was not truth. The only thing that remained the same throughout history was that the young had saved the planet, no one knew his name or what he had done, but he was a savior among their people. 

Maybe the answered lied there, it would not have surprised Itachi if it did. He knew the man had traveled to the sun god’s temple and whatever happened there was never revealed. And the young traveler had never been seen again. Itachi frowned, he was the heir to the planet, it was his duty to protect his people. But if he were to never return, what would happen to them? Sasuke was still too young to rule and their father was too old. But it seemed as though there was no other choice, Itachi didn’t trust this task to anyone else. 

Setting his shoulders, Itachi made his mind up. In order to save the people of Sharingan he would sacrifice himself to the sun god, Kurama. He knew his parents wouldn’t understand, nor would Sasuke so Itachi planned to slip under the cover of night. Ever since he was a young child, Itachi had been able to sneak out of the palace. It was a skill he had kept to himself so he could use it to its full potential. 

Not even his closest cousin, Shisui, knew of his ability to slip into the night. So Itachi watched his people as the day dwindled down. It had been so hard at first to track time without the red sun, but the elders and wise men had come up with a way and it was widely used, bells signalling the major times of morning, afternoon, and night. 

Fires burned in the distance, their flames dancing on the perpetually dark sky. Itachi watched them as they danced lower and lower, finally dying down to where they were barely visible. He would leave now, and take cover under the night sky. He knew he would have to journey to the far reaches of the planet, but it was his duty to undergo any challenge that could save his parents. 

Itachi didn’t leave a note for his family, he felt it would have been a waste of parchment and ink to do so. They didn’t need to know of his plans to at least attempt save the planet in case he failed to accomplish his task. He didn’t want to give every being on the planet a false sense of hope and have it torn down if he returned empty-handed. That was, if he would return at all. 

There were dangers hidden in the red sands of Sharingan and most were not noticed until it was too late. The creatures of the desert had adapted to the advanced eyes of the inhabitants, learning through time what techniques the people had made and how to counteract them. Itachi had made sure to keep his small sack of supplies close to his body, since a majority of the population was in an uproar, it was hard to keep such a small satchel of supplies hidden from hungry and crazed eyes. 

The robes he had concealed his body in had most of the job under control as he weaved through the city and into the vast red sands. Itachi was very aware of the danger, but that didn’t deter him in the least as he took the first step into the desolate land. He would travel West, in the direction of the sun’s rise, surely the temple had to be that way and if not, he would try another direction. He would roam the planet until it fell apart searching for the sun god. Itachi had that much hope in him, it was the only thing that made him brave the treacherous sands and the creatures he would encounter. 

From a young age he had been taught the ways of battle and how to defend himself in case of a kidnapping. Of course, Itachi would one day rule over Sharingan and needed to be strong and know how to defend his planet from uprisings amongst other things. His race was a proud one, always ensuring they would have a way to defend their planet, secrets and people. Itachi understood the importance of keeping some of their culture sacred and locking the secrets deep under their pyramids, protected by traps and things so sinister they hadn’t seen the light of day. 

They were used as a way to keep children under control and to prevent them from misbehaving. Itachi had never fallen for such stories, he knew full and well that whatever beings lay under the pyramids, they would stay there. His family had powers the commoners would never understand so that they stayed there under the structures. 

The wind was strong out in the desert, it ruffled his clothes as the sand scratched at his face. Despite the pain, he continued on. If he could survive this, then meeting the God wouldn’t be as hard. The desert was a treacherous place, he had accounts from travelers from other cities of just how dangerous it was. And even though he knew it was foolish to travel it alone, Itachi had no choice. This was something he needed to do on his own and he was smart enough to not make the same mistakes of those who had been swallowed by the tall, red sands. 

As he traveled through the desert, Itachi rationed his supplies. He had to make sure he had enough for the return trip home. If there was one that is, at this point he wasn’t even sure that he would be returning back to his home. And if that was the case, Itachi could live with that outcome. He knew his little brother would take it hard, but Sasuke was a strong kid and would eventually get over it. Itachi hoped that one day his little brother would understand the sacrifice he had to make in order to save everything he held dear. 

As the day transformed into many, Itachi found the journey was harder than he had ever imagined. The manny cloaks he wore to protect his body were becoming too warm as he travelled deeper and deeper into the desert. It seemed that even though the sun was absent, the desert still held its high temperatures. 

His body was weary from the constant walking, only stopping to rest for a few hours at a time. His planet was still dying and Itachi couldn’t afford to take long breaks. He was desperate to save everything he held dear to him and he wouldn’t fail them.

It was those thoughts that kept Itachi going through the harsh desert. The absence of the many creatures rumored to dwell there had him worried. If they weren’t here, then did that mean that they fled somewhere? And if they had, where did they go? Unfortunately, he couldn’t investigate. He had a job to finish and he would see this through, even if it meant he would die in the end. 

It was odd traveling alone and not having anyone to speak with as he trudged through the sands. The experience left him with a lot of soul searching and made him realize that while he was the heir to the throne, it wasn’t something he actually wanted. The revelation startled Itachi to the point where he had stumbled in the sands and lost his footing. 

He rolled down the large sand dune, his cloak tightening around his body. Itachi wasn’t sure just how long it took him to reach the bottom. It was when his body hit stones, he realized that he had stumbled upon a temple. As he stopped his stopped his body, Itachi moved up in a crouch and took in the barren entry way. 

There was not a soul in sight as the wind blew through the open temple. Itachi thought it was odd that there was an abandoned temple so far from the cities. It made him wonder just what kind of God would put themselves so far away from society, making worship hard. 

His sandals slapped against the red stone, echoing through the open air as he found an opening that led deeper into the temple. It was dark, but there were small torches lining the long hallway. Frustrated at the faint light, Itachi reached up and grabbed one, using it to light his path as he padded down the hall. Hopefully, he had found a God’s temple and not some abandoned temple that had nothing to offer.

Itachi’s body was protesting loudly at each step, but he still kept going on. He couldn’t rest when he knew his answer to saving the planet was right around the corner. The narrow hall gave out to a huge room that was lit with pit fires. Up on a raised dais a throne sat with a figure sitting stock still. He was tan, the dark caramel skin popping out from under a golden drape that ran down over his shoulder, covering his groin and then winding around a leg. 

Itachi had never seen a more beautiful creature, surely this God had to have been the sun God by the way his long, wavy blond hair shone in the fire’s light. The bright blue eyes were trained on Itachi, they held a predatory look within the depths. It didn’t bother Itachi, he was here after all to save his planet and if this God wanted his soul, then he would hand it over. 

The only sound permeating the air was the cackling of the fires as they rose and higher. Itachi walked over the bridge, shedding his cloaks to reveal his white linen wrap and golden sandals. His upper arms sported golden armlets decorated with jewels. His dark hair still had the golden beads woven in as it fell around his shoulders. It wouldn’t be hard for the god to guess just who he was just from the decorations. 

His robes laid strewn behind him as he knelt at the base of the dais, his head bent as he greeted the god who had not yet moved. “Greetings, great God. I have travelled long and far to seek an audience with you.” 

“And yet you do not know which god you speak to,” was the booming reply that resounded through Itachi’s skull. “Have I been forgotten that easily?” 

“Forgive me, Kurama, God of the Sun,” Itachi retorted, his tone apologetic as he lifted dark grey eyes up to gaze upon the man. “I did not want to insult you in the case that you weren’t the God I was seeking.”

“And what makes you think I am Kurama?” The God asked, leaning forward and making the drape shimmer red in the light of the fire as a flame caught the gleam of metal in a nipple. “Perhaps I am the god of fire.” 

“If you are, then please answer me,” Itachi began as he stood, his head high. “Where can I find the sun God Kurama?” 

Those blue eyes lit with fire as the God stood, the golden drape staying in place and covering his groin still. “You do not have look no further, though Kurama is not my true name. What is it you seek? Surely you are not asking for riches when the planet is dying?”

“I assure you that is the last thing on my mind,” Itachi answered as he stood taller and squared his shoulders. What he was about to do would be the hardest thing he’d ever done. But if it saved his planet, he would gladly give his soul. 

“I wish to save my planet from it’s demise, I offer you my soul in exchange.” Itachi’s tone was serious, his eyes moving up to meet the God’s and showing just how much he was willing to sacrifice for his people. 

A harsh bark of laughter left the God’s lips as Kurama threw his head back. Itachi blinked in surprise before he frowned. He unconsciously took a step forward before he stopped himself and cocked his head. 

“What is so funny?” He daringly asked, his voice steady. 

“Your people are all the same,” Naruto sneered, the action twisting his features into something gruesome for just a moment before he smoothed it out. “You always offer your soul and never anything interesting.” 

Itachi blinked at the response before his mind began to think. He didn’t really have anything to offer to the God besides the jewels he wore and he knew they wouldn’t be accepted. He thought for a long moment, his brain going through what he could offer before it finally settled on the one thing that was absolutely priceless. 

“I offer you my virginity, it is the only thing in my possession I have that I can offer,” Itachi stated his gaze serious as he pinned the bright blue orbs. “If that is not interesting enough, then I have nothing more to offer.”

A large, pleased grin stretched the full lips as Naruto walked down the dais to stand before Itachi. His eyes were so blue that Itachi was sure that they had been plucked from the sky, at least when the sun had been there. He wasn’t sure what he should feel at this moment in time and he knew that this decision would determine his world’s fate. 

“While that is a delectable offer,” the God said with burning and intense eyes. “It is not what I seek, but it is close.”

Kurama slipped up to Itachi’s body, his eyes half lidded as he looked up at the taller male. He was short for a God, but that didn’t matter. His hand moved up Itachi’s body and rested a slender hand on the strong chest decorated with a thick gold draped collar. 

“Then what it is you want?” Itachi asked, his dark eyes boring down into the lustful blue ones. He had no idea where to place his hands, so he rested them on slim hips.

“You,” the God answered simply, closing the distance between their lips and touching his own to Itachi’s. “You are pure and therefore I cannot take from you. But I can receive, Itachi of the Uchiha clan.” 

Itachi’s breath hitched at the offer, it had never been heard of before, a mortal taking a God. It was usually the other way around. This offer was something he couldn’t deny as he dove down and captured Kurama’s lips in a harsh kiss, biting his lips before nibbling on them. By the way the God moaned, Itachi knew he was on the right way. 

“Kurama,” he murmured against the soft lips, a hand coming up and cupping the tan, scarred face. 

The God pulled away for a few minutes, his eyes burning brightly as his nails dug into Itachi’s skin. “Do not call me by that name, call me by my true name, Naruto.” 

“Naruto,” Itachi said, rolling the name over his tongue before he swept in again and pulled the smaller body against his own, devouring the mouth with a passion he had never felt before. No one had ever caught his interest like this little God. He had never been attracted to either sex before now. Naruto had kindled something within him with those passion filled blue eyes. 

“Yes,” Naruto moaned in response when Itachi’s lips left his to trail down over a jaw. Tipping the God’s head back, Itachi attached his mouth to the slender neck and began to suck, adding the scrape of the teeth. 

Naruto’s eyes were slits as he hissed in pleasure, Itachi’s hand cupping the back of his head as his teeth scraped against sensitive skin. His body shivered in delight as Itachi continued to worship his neck. His own hands weren’t idle as they glided up the pale skin and buried themselves into dark silky strands. Naruto wanted more contact as he tried to shift his smaller frame closer to Itachi’s scantily clad body, his heat spreading to Naruto’s own skin. 

Itachi had never worshipped another person like he was now. But the heady scent of Naruto’s skin was delectable as he trailed his mouth down the tan neck and to the other’s collarbone. He left marks in the wake of his lips and teeth, the red standing out against the dark skin. 

He was pleased with the results and began to back the God to his throne, there was no other place and the thought of Naruto riding his cock while he sat there was too appealing to let this opportunity slide. When they reached the golden throne, Itachi shifted their bodies around until he was sitting in it. 

Pulling Naruto into his lap, Itachi violently ripped the ribbon concealing Naruto’s body from view off. The ribbon fell into a messily folded heap on the floor, forgotten by both males as Itachi pulled Naruto down for a searing kiss, their cocks brushing against each other as the mortal dived deeper into the sweet recesses of the God’s mouth. 

“You’re so addicting, Naruto,” Itachi rumbled, his lips moving over the God’s. His lidded dark eyes met bright blue. “I don’t know what it is about you...” 

The God didn’t say anything, only shifted his body closer so that head rested over Itachi’s. The mortal had to tilt his head up as tanned hands cupped his face. “You’re...I don’t know what you are, but you make me feel things I haven’t felt in a long time.” 

Itachi didn’t say anything else as he closed the gap between their lips in a tender kiss. He knew he would give everything to stay with this man. Naruto was suffering from loneliness so it was no wonder Sharingan was falling apart. The planet was tied closely to the God’s wellbeing and for things to get to this point, Naruto had been hiding his state. 

“Why did you hide?” Itachi asked, running a hand through the long, wild blond hair. The curls were many and fell in a messy wave, framing the beautiful face. 

“I didn’t want to be a burden, I had no idea it would become like this,” Naruto answered, tears stinging in his eyes as the gentle hand ran down his body and skimmed over the tan skin. 

“Shh,” Itachi whispered, wiping the tears from the blue eyes as he kissed the full lips. “I’m here now and we’ll get through this.” 

Naruto nodded, the tears stopping as the slow kiss transformed to heady and passionate. Itachi’s hand trailed down the smooth skin until it rested over the pierced nipple. The pad of his finger traced over it as Naruto’s slight frame shuddered in pleasure as Itachi’s fingers closed in around it and tugged on it. 

Moaning into the kiss, Naruto’s back arched as a pale hand rested at the top dip of his ass. His legs moving in closer to Itachi’s as it moved lower and lower, barely touching his own heated skin. The hand landed on a firm globe, squeezing it harshly as the other tugged hard on the piercing. Naruto’s reaction was immediate, his cheeks flushed a darker red as his eyelids lowered further. 

“Prepare yourself,” Itachi commanded. While he was a virgin, he knew the inner learnings of sex. In order to please a wife or husband, you had to have the education. Sex was an integral part of their culture, and even though virginity was sacred, pleasures of the body was still taught. 

Immediately Naruto conjured a vial of oil as he straightened his body. The oil was poured over his fingers, Itachi’s eyes watching every move as he spread the God’s ass cheeks. Naruto gave the mortal a playful nip before placing his slicked finger at his entrance. 

He circled the puckered opening, drawing out the pleasure. Naruto slipped it in when Itachi growled and nipped along his neck, drawing a bit of blood to the surface to dwell just under the skin. The intrusion of his finger had Naruto wiggling his hips, it was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. He let a long breath out as be began to wriggle it inside him, loosening the muscles as Itachi attacked his nipples with his mouth, rolling the piercing on his tongue. 

Naruto had to struggle to keep his finger in his ass. The onslaught of attacks on his nipple had him faltering a time, the urge to remove his finger had been strong. But Naruto was a God and he was made of stronger stuff. He kept the digit in his ass and soon added another one, scissoring and stretching the tight muscle. 

It wasn’t long before he found his prostate, his finger catching it accidentally as he arched in pleasure. Naruto had forgotten what that had felt like and repeated the action, shuddering as spikes of desire coursed through his veins. His neck arched as Itachi nibbled on the skin between his teeth, his hands kneading the flesh he had desperately. 

“You better hurry, Naruto,” Itachi purred, nose dragging along the God’s neck. “I don’t know how much longer I can control myself.” 

The lust in that silky tone had Naruto adding a third finger and desperately stretching his hole. He wanted Itachi in him, fucking him deep. Another finger joined Naruto’s, making him arch as his hole was stretched to its limit. His back arching violently as the digit slid alongside his and rubbed against his prostate. 

“Is this the spot that drives you wild?” Itachi asked, his voice as silken as sin as he observed Naruto’s face as he pushed against the bundle of nerves again and again. 

“Itachi...please! I’ll come if you keep doing that,” Naruto protested, jerking his ass away from the prying finger. But it did nothing to deter the mortal as he followed the movement of Naruto’s body. 

“You don’t say,” Itachi purred, crooking the probing finger and brushing against the bundle again. “What do you want, Naruto?” 

“Your cock,” was the immediate response. There was no shame in his voice as he pinned Itachi with hooded eyes. He wanted the rush of hot and heady sex, the thrill of the beginning pain that bled into pleasure. Naruto craved it like he did the sun. 

Itachi chuckled as he removed his finger, grabbing Naruto’s wrist and pulling his out as well. He didn’t say anything as he steadied his heavy erection and guided it into Naruto, pushing past the tight ring and sliding up to the hilt. He had to take a deep breath as the heat surrounded him and threatened to make him release. It was beyond anything he imagined and Itachi knew no other would be the same. 

Naruto rested his head on Itachi’s shoulder, his breathing deep as he felt the cock in him pulse. Getting his emotions and body under some control, Naruto rotated his hips, drawing it deeper within him. It was slow at first, as though he wasn’t sure of himself. Then when Naruto least expected it, Itachi lifted the slim hips and let him fall on the hard cock, driving up into the God’s body. 

The surprised cry that left Naruto’s lip was sweet music to Itachi’s ears. He kept his hands on the tanned hips and held them in place as he pumped them deeper. His mouth moved forward, attaching to pierced nipple once again. He tugged on it, tongue swiping over as he shifted his hips in a circle, making Naruto cry out as he clung desperately to Itachi’s shoulders.

Tired of letting Itachi do all the work, Naruto took control. He lifted himself from the hot cock and let himself sink down slowly, making the man beneath him shudder in pleasure. He continued the slow, antagonizing pace, teasing Itachi. Naruto let everything build with the slow movement of his ass, taking in the glide of the pulsing cock in him. No one had ever felt this good before, not in all the millennia he’d been a god. 

A deep growl left Itachi’s lips as he bit into the nipple, giving Naruto a warning he wasn’t pleased with the pace. The ploy worked and soon the God picked up a heavier pace, back arched as his prostate was being struck now with every other thrust. They moved in unison as they met thrust for thrust, Naruto’s skin gleaming with sweat under the fire’s light. 

As Itachi moved deeper and deeper into him, Naruto couldn’t control himself, he rode the cock like he was made for it. His hips gyrating with no rhythm as Itachi’s thrusting became erratic. They were desperate as they kissed one another, tongues meeting and wrestling as nails dug into sensitive flesh. 

Mortal and God reached the height of their pleasure together. Itachi’s seed spilling deep into Naruto while his stomach was painted with the other’s come. Strong arms caught the limp body, cradling it and bringing it close to his own sweat slicked body. As they sat there on the throne, Itachi couldn’t help but think how right it was to be here. He wondered if this had been his destiny, to find this lonely God and give him what he needed as he stroked the other’s back. He didn’t feel the need to remove his softening cock just yet. 

Naruto’s breathing evened out, fanning out over Itachi’s neck. His hand was curled up on the mortal’s chest as he felt life spark back into the planet. He couldn’t bring himself to move, he wanted to be selfish and have Itachi stay with him. The deep wish of making the mortal a God filling his very soul. 

“Stay,” Naruto whispered, tucking his head under Itachi’s chin. “Sharingan is safe, you’ve saved it like you wanted to.”

Itachi chuckled, running a hand through the wild blond hair. He wanted nothing more than to stay, but his obligations to his family and planet still weighed heavily on his mind. He had accomplished his goal of saving his family and to leave Naruto alone in this temple didn’t feel right to him. It made his stomach churn at the thought of leaving after what they had done. 

“I believe I will,” he rumbled, his hold on Naruto turning gentle as he moved the God’s face from his neck so he could gaze down into endless blue eyes. He captured the addicting lips in a slow, languid kiss, sealing his promise.


End file.
